


In which Jade is mischievous and the Vantases fail utterly to object

by chaoticprocrastinator (order_of_chaos)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/order_of_chaos/pseuds/chaoticprocrastinator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny fluff-piece, with threesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Jade is mischievous and the Vantases fail utterly to object

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anon on tumblr, to the prompt "could I coax you into writing some Jade/Karkat/Kankri?"
> 
> It turned out that yes, they could.

Jade's first action when you meet again is to demand a password. Yours is therefore attempted strangulation. It is the only possible reaction.

You roll over and over in the grass - why is there grass - and come to a stop with Jade on top, grinning down at you.

“Kidding,” she says, “just kidding!”

You fail utterly to hold on to your irritation. You knew her for hardly any time at all. You've missed her _so much_. 

You gather your courage to say so, and -

“While it was undeniably wrong of him to assault you in such a fashion, I must insist that you unhand my descendent.” 

And fuck your life. Kankri has not stopped existing while you were distracted. Of course.

(Trigger warning: flirtus interruptus.)

Jade looks startled. Green light flashes. Kankri joins you on the grass, blind-sided and spluttering.

It’s a good look on him, you think, and as long as Jade doesn’t _actually_ unhand you, you don’t object to him wishing to protect you. It’s... nice, actually. Warming, in a way entirely unfamiliar to you.

“Jade, meet Kankri. Kankri, Jade.”

Jade doesn’t release you. She leans over to study your ancestor, and beams. “Don’t worry. Nothing I have planned for Karkat will harm him.”

That should worry you. Should that worry you?

“Spoiler,” she says, and she’s looking at you again, eyes bright with mischief. “It involves kissing. Is Kankri invited?”

Everything is beautiful and nothing hurts. You’re smiling, caught up in Jade's cheerfulness; you don’t think you’ve ever smiled this wide. Life is hilarious.

“Sure,” you tell her. Tell both of them. “Sure, if he wants to be. Why the fuck not?”


End file.
